moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen: The Movie
Production company Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation Distributed by 20th Century Fox written by William Shakespeare Carmen: A Cautionary Tale is a play written by William Shakespare. Main Cast *Anne Hathaway as Carmen *Jesse Eisenberg as Shang *Rachel Crow as Anna *Pierce Gagnon as Elsa *Amandla Stenberg as Yum Yum *George Lopez as Reggie *will.i.am as Joe *Bruno Mars as Nicodemus *Rita Moreno as Delores *Andy Garcia as Hans *Jamie Foxx as Tantor *Kristin Chenoweth as General Flash *Jemaine Clement as Jim *Phillip Lawrence as Vlad *Leslie Mann as Kala *Rodrigo Santoro as Morries *Tracy Morgan as Luiz Wiggly Trivia The questions are asked by the Narrator: *Will the others ever recognise Jim? *What will Carmen do? *How will she defeat Jim? Cast Video line-up *Carmen *Shang *Jim *Vlad *Joe and Tantor * General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight *Kala *Reggie *Empress Anna, Princess Yum Yum and Queen Elsa *Dolores and Morries Nooly *Cap. Smollett Meet the Characters This is a list of main characters: *Meet Carmen: She is smart *Meet Shang: He's visionary *Meet Tantor: He's Shy *Meet Joe: He's brainless *Meet Jim: He's ruthless and dangerous *Meet Vlad: He is mean *Meet Kala: She is a Mommy Characters * Carmen, the main protagonist of the film. * Shang, the deuteragonist. * Jim, one of the two main antagonists. * Reggie, one of the two main antagonists. * Joe Pudgemeyer, the secondary tritagonist, a rapping squid and one of Jim's former henchmen. * Peebo Pudgemeyer AKA Tantor, the tritagonist and one of Jim's former henchmen. * General Flash and Admril Fairy Flight, the funnytagonists * Kala, one of the three main tritagonists (Other two being Tantor & Joe) * Zazu, one of the main antagonists (alongside Jim & Reggie) * Empress Anna, Princess Yum Yum and Queen Elsa, the supporting protagonists (according to Wikipedia) and the secondary tritagonists (according to heroes wiki) * Vlad, the secondary antagonist of the film. * Cap. Smollett, the tertiary antagonist. * Marmosets, the minor antagonists * Bumble, the (former) quarternary antagonist * Kevin the Sea Cucumber, the (former) fifth antagonist Songs *You Will Be in my Heart - Sung by Kala and Phil Collins *Your Heart Will Lead You Home - Sung by Kenny Loggins. During the montage of Zazu, Tantor, Joe, Anna, Yum Yum, Elsa, Shang, Kala and Carmen playing together *Your Heart Will Lead You Home (reprise) - during the credits while the family hugs. The lyrics are "Lost And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you ... where you belong ... I know your heart will lead you...home." *"I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" is a song from the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted. It's the movie version. It was performed by Jim. He sings it to Carmen what she wants and it is fully sung in the end credits. Trivia * After Reggie bounces out of the book, he says "I almost Bounced clearly Out of the Book." * The Gang is dreased up as fairy tale creatures in the start of the battle. They left their clothes off. Carmen is wearing Linny's Wizard costume from Save the Unicorn. Shang is wearing Tuck's knight costume from Save the Unicorn. Kala is wearing Ming Ming's fairy costume from Save the Unicorn. Sofia is wearing Fluttershy's first fashion show dress from Green Isn't your Color. Tantor is wearing Hans' coronation outfit from Frozen. Joe is wearing the Duke's clothes from Frozen. * Kala said the wild things' quote to Carmen when she leaves, “Oh, please don't go—we'll eat you up—we love you so!” *Before the wedding, Carmen's Victory Song is the song Nicodemus sang to celebrate Carmen's defeat of Jim. Carmen enjoyed the song immensely, especially the last line. The tune is from "Miss Polly Had A Dolly". It is based on Percy's Victory Song. *These are family's costumes for Carnival. Pinkie's dress from Over A Barrel is Carmen's carnival dress. Mushu's robe form Mulan 2 is Shang's carnival suit. Ratigan's supreme ruler costume from The Great Mouse Detective is Tantor's carnival suit. Squidward's costume from Pest of the West is Joe's costume. Kala's dress is Rainbow Dash's fall formal costume from Equestria Girls. * Jim gives Joe an electric hairdo during "Sapo Cai" for the rest of the film. * While Sleeping in their beds, Elsa started making monkey sounds, which the monkeys from Jim's houseboat replied to. Tantor and Joe got inspired, and started beat-boxing and singing. The whole family joined, making sounds that the beach called back to. * Jim has Similarities to Captain Hook: **He hates the main characters **He tried to steal alot Gallery Carmen new soundtrack.jpg|Front Soundtrack cover Carmen remade site.jpg|Official Site Carmen poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster Carmen new uk poster.jpg|UK Theatrical Release Poster Carmen the movie new dvd cover.png|Front DVD cover Carmen party edition.png|Party Edition pack Carmen party edition dvd.png|Party Edition DVD Carmen menu.png|DVD Menu Carmen bonus.png|DVD Bonus Features I Am Lucky.jpg|I Am Lucky! Remade Carmen maze.jpg|Maze Carmen North American Poster.jpg|North American Poster Carmen movie storybook introduction.jpg|Movie Storybook introduction Carmen cast.jpg|The Trailer's cast for the movie Carmen Japanese poster.jpg|Japanese poster Carmen Russian poster.jpg|Russian poster CARMEN new characters.jpg|Characters in the site Carmen Spanish poster.jpg|Spanish poster Carmen Brazilian poster.jpg|Brazilian poster An Allied Filmmakers Production.jpg|"An Allied Filmmakers Production" at the start of the credits Shakespeare.jpg|Shakespeare: The Play's creator Carmen wallpaper.jpg|wallpaper Carmen poster in African.jpg|African poster Carmen Movie Storybook cover.jpg|Movie Storybook cover Characters in the site Shang.jpg|Shang Carmen (bio).jpg|Carmen Anna.jpg|Anna Elsa.jpg|Elsa Yum Yum.jpg|Yum Yum Tantor and Joe.jpg|Tantor and Joe Reggie.jpg|Reggie Jim.jpg|Jim Kala.jpg|Kala Opening Credits 20th Century Fox presents.jpg A Blue Sky studios production.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-295.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-303.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-311.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-323.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-335.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-342.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-347.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-373.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps com-384.jpg Carmen title.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-154.jpg?.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg?.jpg Ice-age-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg Extras during the End Credits * The credits of ''Carmen: The Movie ''show a cave paint of the Characters and objects during the rest of the credits. * Songs During the credits: "I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" by Jim, Mini-Sloth sing-a-long from Ice Age: The Meltdown Playset Cast The Characters in the Play are in alphabetical order. The main characters are in no background. I'll List the Cast and see what book, TV show and movie they came from: Old Man.png|Old Man (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) - Narrator Duckie.png|Duckie (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) as Duckie Vlad.png|Vlad (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Vlad (Jim's minion) Nigel inside video conference.jpg|Nigel in a video conference as Jim (in a video conference) Pinkie pie happy filly by dantondamnark-d4creft.png|Pinkie Pie (Young) (My Little Pony) as Young Carmen 800px-Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png|Pinkie's Family (My Little Pony) as Carmen's Deceaded Family Equestria girls rainbow dash by deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Rainbow Dash (Equiestria Girls) as Kala 300px-Mr & Mrs Nooly.jpg|Dolores and Morries Nooly (The Guest) as Dolores and Morries Nooly (Kala's parents) Sweetie Belle's remade play.png|The CMC in their Play Costumes (My Little Pony) as Empress Anna (Scootaloo), Princess Yum Yum (Adoptive sister of Carmen) (Apple Bloom), and Queen Elsa (Sweetie Belle) Kipo and Luiz (CGI).jpg|Luiz and Kipo (Rio) as Luiz and Kipo (Kala's pets) Gogo.jpg|Gogo (Yo Gabba Gabba!) as Gogo (Empress Anna's sister) Zazu.jpg|Zazu (The Lion King) as Zazu (Kala's Grand vizer) Hand.jpg|Hand (Go Baby!) as Kala's husband (in which is a hand) Mascot cloudy-chance-meatballs.gif|Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Steve When_You_Wish_Upon_a_Well.jpg|Cat Sofia (Sofia the First) as Sofia (Kala's Cat sidekick) Three Little Pigs.png|Three Little Pigs (My First Trip to the Farm) as Kala's pet Beach Pigs The Pack.png|Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Up) as Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Jim's second in-commands) 1000px-Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Carmen king-julien_114893.jpg|King Julien (Madagascar) as Lemur Miniland-smollett.jpg|Captain Smollett (Muppet Treasure Island) as Captain Smollett Sultan.jpg|Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) as Sultan (Kala's 3rd pet) The Jellyfish Spotters.jpg|Kevin and The Jellyfish Spotters (I'm Your Biggest Fanatic) as The Jellyfish Spotters General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight.png|Pinkie Pie as General Flash and Fluttershy as Admiral Fairy Flight (My Little Pony) as General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight Horn playing Trio.jpg|Horn Playing Trio (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as The Trio playing Horns before the introduction of Tantor and Joe Ratigan.gif|Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Tantor 150px-Squidward_Tentacles_svg.png|Squidward (Spongebob) as Joe Nigel in his night gear.png|Nigel (in Hämsterviel's robe from Houndi) as Jim (in his night gear) Nigel.png|Nigel (Rio) as Jim Reggie Belafonte (AKA Reggie).png|Reggie (Surf's Up) as Reggie yeti.png|Yeti (Rise of the Guardians) as Bumble (Jim's Pet) Magic Mirror.png|Old Magic Mirror as Magic Mirror Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg|Jungle Monster (Chipwrecked) as Jungle Monster on TV Alternate_Freezing.png|Frozen Mr. Krabs (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Frozen Nicodemus Fifi.jpg|Fifi (Open Season 2) as Basketball Teacher Mushu the dragon.png|Mushu (Mulan) as Shang Owls.jpg|Owls (I Love the Nightlife) as Nigel and the Owls Ludwig Vin Drake's Rocket.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake (in Jet Pack) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Proffesor Hans Things.png|Thing 1 & Thing 2 - Thing 1 & Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat) Marmosets.jpg|Marmosets (Rio) as Jim's assistants Pete the Police Cat.jpg|Pete (Choo-Choo Express) as Police Officer spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7406.jpg|Dead Seahorses (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Dead Seahorses spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7409.jpg|The Seahorses (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Seahorses spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7421.jpg|Dead Spanish Band (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Dead Spanish Band spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7424.jpg|Spanish Band (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Spanish Band 147px-Krabs_svg.png|Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) as Nicodemus 293px-Sofia_the_first_1.png|Sofia the First as Human Sofia spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9253.jpg|The Bikini Bottomies cheering for Spongebob (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) as Crowd cheering after Carmen defeated Jim Sir Topham Hatt's friends.png|The guests at Carmen's wedding - Sir Topham Hatt's friends (Thomas) Cat-Playing-the-Guitar-the-cat-in-the-hat-knows-a-lot-about-that-16894513-450-253.jpg|The Back-Ups of "Batucada Familia" - The Cast in the "Who-Twitter" song (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) Locations Little Einteins city.jpg|City (Little Einsteins) - Carmen's hometown Beach.jpg|The Beach (The Sneetches) as the Beach Jim's lair.png|Jim's lair-ship - Flying dutchman's Ship (Spongebob) and Uncle Berklummer's workshop (Who are You, Sue Snue) - Tantor & Joe's house Carnival.jpg|Carnival - Carnival (Rio) best-family-tents.jpg|Best Family Tent as Carmen's tent Tent.png|Tent inside (Dance Mat Typing) as Carmen's tent inside h007.jpg|Patch of Clovers (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Patch of Clovers beach-camping.jpg|Campsite at Beack as Campsite as the Beach School house.jpg|School House (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Empress Anna's school Clarabwlle's Moo Mart.jpg|Moo Mart (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Kala's Shop Outhouse.png|Outhouse (Shrek) as Carmen's Outhouse Desert of Drize.jpg|Desert of Drize - Desert of Drize (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) Boingo's lair.jpg|Boingo's evil lair (Hoodwinked!) - Jim's lair inside Thinga-ma-Jigger The Thinga-ma-jigger is the Contraption invented by Kala. These are the parts for the machine: Sailboat-Sled.jpg|The Warners' Sailboat-Sled (Wakkko's Wish) as Carmen, Anna, Yum-Yum and Elsa's Sailboat-Sled Flying Macheine.jpg|Pinky and the Brian's Flying Macheine (Wakko's Wish) as Tantor and Joe's Flying Macheine Joey's Pump Train.jpg|Kala, Sofia and Shang's Pump Train - Joey's Pump Train (Green Eggs and Ham) Objects video confrence.png|Jim's video confrence in the opening - Hamsterviel's video confrence (Stitch! The Movie) Thing 1 & Thing 2 playing violins.jpg|Thing 1 & Thing 2's violins after Jim's death - Thing 1 & Thing 2's violins (I Love the Nightlife) spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7279.jpg|Plug that Carmen uses to free the cizitens - Lamp's Wire into the Electrical outlet (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Campfire.png|Campfire (The Sneetches) as Campfire Pocket-watch-sketch-hi.png|Pocket Watch as Jim's Pocket Watch 6-o-clock-md.png|6 O'Clock as 6 O'Clock on Jim's watch Pipes.jpg|Pipes (Who are You, Sue Snue) as Pipes Tantor and Joe use Piano.jpg|Piano (Go Baby! (Music)) as the Hand's Piano Gun.jpg|Gun (Open Season) as Loraine (Jim's Gun) Bomb.jpg|Bomb (The Baby Smurf) as Bomb Jim uses to Kill Carmen Big Birds nest from Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird's Nest (Sessame Street) as Carmen's bed Shrek the Halls Beds.jpg|Beds in the Tent - Beds (Shrek the Halls) (Pigs' Beds (Shrek the Halls) - Thing 1 & Thing 2's Bed, The wolf's Bed (Shrek the Halls) - Kala's Bed, Puss' Bed (Shrek the Halls) - Sofia's Bed, Tantor's Bed - Gingy's Bed (Shrek the Halls), Joe's Bed - Dronkey's Bed (Shrek the Halls)) Duckie sitting on a cactus.jpg|Duckie's prickly place before the credits - Duckie's Prickly Place (Did I Ever Tell you How Lucky You are?) Jafar's Staff.jpg|Jafar's Snake Staff (Aladdin) as Jim's snake Staff King's Cape with Fur.jpg|King's Cape with Fur as Jim's former king's cape when he's the king of Carnival Remade Crown.png|Jim's former crown when he's the king of Carnival - Wart's crown (The Sword in the Stone) Bonigo's macheine.jpg|Boingo's machine (Hoodwinked) as Jim's machine during "Top of the Woods" Villians' defeats *Jim: Gets caught by a Jackhammer (which causes the Crown and Cape to fall off) and Carmen and her gang hop on Jim and he got hit by crates during "Sapo Cai". At the very end, he is last seen being buried by Crates and said that he've been killing dragons *Vlad: Defeated when Carmen and the gang (in their fairy tale creature disguises) whistled before "Sapo Cai" *Kevin: Defeated when the Jelly Spotters got his crown and putted it on Carmen before "I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" *Reggie: Almost gets out of the book and gets arrested. then he reforms and becomes a protagonist *Bumble: Reforms after Jim's death *Captain Smollett: Killed by Jim *Zazu: Flees off after Nigel and his family appeared * Jim's henchmen: Flee off after Kala says, "STOP!!!!!" during "Sapo Cai" *Magic Mirror: Once again says that Carmen is the fairest of them all after Shang's introduction Cast in end credits * Anne Hathaway - Carmen * Jesse Einsenberg - Shang * Jemaine Clement - Jim * Kristin Chenoweth - General Flash * will.i.am - Joe * George Lopez - Reggie * Bruno Mars - Nicodemus * Leslie Mann - Kala * John Goodman - Cap. Smollett * Wanda Sykes - Sofia * Richard Kind - Hand * Rodrigo Santoro - Mr. Nooly * Jodi Benson - Admiral Fairy Flight * Rita Moreno - Mrs. Nooly * Tracy Morgan - Luiz *Neil Patrick Harris - Steve * David Odgen Stiers - Police Officer * Steve Carell - Zazu * Jeff Garcia - Kipo * Andy Garcia - Professor Hans * George Hearn - Nigel * Jamie Foxx - Tantor * Jim Cummings - Kevin * Amar'e Stoudemire - Basketball Teacher * Rachel Crow - Empress Anna * Pierce Gagnon - Queen Elsa * Amandala Stenberg - Princess Yum Yum * Phillip Lawrence - Vlad * Carlos Poncè - Thing 1 * Davi Vieira - Thing 2 * John Cleese - Narrator * Frank Welker - Alpha, Gamma and Beta in the beginning of the credits The Cast is in both in the Beginning of the credits and the Starring Part of Wikipedia: * Anne Hathaway as Carmen * Jesse Einsenberg as Shang * will.i.am as Joe * Jamie Foxx as Tantor * George Lopez as Reggie * Tracy Morgan as Luiz * Jemaine Clement as Jim * Rodrigo Santoro as Mr. Nooly * Leslie Mann as Kala * Rita Moreno as Mrs. Nooly * Wanda Sykes as Sofia * Davi Vieira as Thing 2 * Carlos Poncè as Thing 1 in opening credits The Actors will voice main characters of the Movie. I'll list the Actors are see what star each actor plays: *Anne Hathaway (the role of Carmen) *Jesse Einsenberg (the role of Shang) *Jemaine Clement (the role of Jim) *Leslie Mann (the role of Kala) *Tracy Morgan (the role of Luiz) *will.i.am (the role of Joe) *Rodrigo Santoro (the role of Mr. Nooly) *George Lopez (the role of Reggie) *and Jamie Foxx (the role of Tantor) Main Characters introduced The Main characters are introduced in everey DVD Scene: *Carmen (The Birth of Carmen) *Shang (Meet Shang) *Tantor and Joe (Trouble in the House) *Kala (Kala finds Carmen) *Jim (Trouble In The House) *Reggie (Jim talks to Reggie) *Steve, Anna, Elsa and Yum Yum (Carmen, General Flash, Admril Fairy Flight and Kala) *Flash and Fairy Flight (Carmen, General Flash, Admril Fairy Flight and Kala) *Hand (Kala finds Carmen) *Zazu (Carmen, General Flash, Admril Fairy Flight and Kala) *Smollett (Carmen, General Flash, Admril Fairy Flight and Kala) *Narrator (Opening) *Vlad (Opening) *Bumble (Jim talks to Reggie) *Morries and Dolores (Kala finds Carmen) *Luiz and Kipo (Kala finds Carmen) *Alpha, Beta and Gamma (Hunting Dogs) *Kevin (Carmen, General Flash, Admril Fairy Flight and Kala) *Hans, Thing 1 & Thing 2 (We Meet Hans) *Sofia (Kala finds Carmen) Category:2014 films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge Category:Films that end with an Epilouge Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. Films